Μια τραγική νύχτα
by libra.gr
Summary: Θα είναι τραγική νύχτα που οι Κάντυ, Κάναμε, Γιούκι και Ζέρο θα βρεθούν στον ίδιο χώρο...  ΠΡΟΣΟΧΗ: Δεν συνίσταται για Αλμπεροφάνς και αιμοφοβικούς!


**ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ**

Αυτή είναι μια αλλόκοτη ιστορία για την Candy Candy και το Vampire Knight.

**Προσοχή**, έχει πολύ αίμα, πολλά δαγκώματα και φαγώματα.

Θα συνηστούσα σε Αλμπερτοφάνς και ανθρώπους που φοβούνται το αίμα να μην συνεχίσουν.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Κεφάλαιο 1**

_Ο Γάμος της Χρονιάς _

_Ο ταλαντούχος Τέρρενς Γκράντσεστερ πλάι στην λαμπερή Σουζάνα Μάρλοου ένωσαν τις ζωές τους σε μια τελετή που θα μείνει αξέχαστη σε όσους παραβρέθηκαν και η Νέα Υόρκη θα τη συζητάει για πολύ καιρό. Ο περιζήτητος εργένης σε χαμηλούς πάντα τόνους δήλωσε στους δημοσιογράφους ότι η τόσο λαμπερή τελετή ήταν δώρο προς τη νέα σύζυγο του για την οποία θα έκανε τα πάντα για να την ευχαριστήσει._

Η Κάντυ έκλαιγε απαρηγόρητη στο λόφο της Κυρίας Πόνυ. Ο Τέρρυ παντρεύτηκε κιόλας τη Σουζάνα. Πόσο πολύ τον αγαπούσε ακόμα! Πόσο πόναγε που τον έβλεπε στο πλάι της. Πόσο σκληρό ήταν να πει _'Αντίο για πάντα'_. Πόσο μεγάλο είναι αυτό το '_για πάντα_'; Στο μυαλό της ήρθε η φωνή του Άλμπερτ '_Μικρούλα μου είσαι πιο όμορφη όταν γελάς παρά όταν κλαις_', αλλά κανείς και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να παρηγορήσει την Κάντυ απόψε.

Μέσα από τα δέντρα ακούστηκε ένας θόρυβος. Το σκοτάδι ήταν πυκνό και το φεγγάρι έριχνε το λιγοστό φως του στα φύλλα, αλλά η Κάντυ δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει ποιος ήταν:

"Άλμπερτ!", ψέλλισε αλλά αμέσως σώπασε. Έβαλε τα χέρια της στο στόμα της για να καλύψει τη δυνατή κραυγή που πήγε να της ξεφύγει μόλις αντίκρισε τον άντρα που εμφανίστηκε πίσω από τους θάμνους.

Ο άντρας την κοίταξε με βλέμμα χαμένο και σωριάστηκε μπροστά της ημιλιπόθυμος. Ήταν παντού καλυμμένος με αίματα και δεν είχε πια δυνάμεις σχεδόν ούτε να μιλήσει. Η Κάντυ έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά του προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει που ήταν τραυματισμένος ο άγνωστος περαστικός. Μάταια. Το σώμα του ήταν γεμάτο πληγές και αίματα. Η Κάντυ προσπάθησε να χαμογελάσει για να δώσει κουράγιο στον ασθενή:

"Πείτε μου που πονάτε. Είμαι νοσοκόμα, μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω", είπε με ενδιαφέρον.

Ο άντρας την κοίταξε βαθειά στα μάτια. Αυτά τα πράσινα μάτια και το χαμόγελό της κατάφεραν να εισβάλουν στην παγωμένη του καρδιά και να τον κάνουν για μια στιγμή να μαλακώσει:

"Πρέπει να συνεχίσω. Πρέπει να ξεφύγω…"

"Σας κυνηγάν;" Η Κάντυ τρόμαξε.

"Πρέπει να ξεφύγω, αλλιώς θα με σκοτώσουν…"

"Μπορείτε να στηριχτείτε πάνω μου; Μπορείτε να περπατήσετε;"

"Δεν υπάρχει χρόνος", ο άνδρας ανασηκώθηκε και την πλησίασε:

"Είσαι τόσο όμορφη! Πως σε λένε;"

"Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντλευ κύριε, μη σηκώνεστε..."

Η Κάντυ ένιωσε το παγωμένο χέρι του να χαϊδεύει τρυφερά το μάγουλό της. Η ματιά του αιχμαλώτισε τη σκέψη της. Ένιωσε ότι δεν μπορούσε ούτε να σκεφτεί, ούτε να κινηθεί. Τον κοίταζε σαν υπνωτισμένη. Ο άντρας την πήρε αγκαλιά και με μια κίνηση του χεριού του απομάκρυνε τις ξανθιές της μπούκλες από τον λαιμό της. Έσκυψε πάνω της. Η Κάντυ ένιωθε ανατριχιαστική την ανάσα του στο δέρμα της, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να αντιδράσει. Η γλώσσα του ακούμπησε το δέρμα της κι αυτή άρχισε να τρέμει και αμέσως μετά ένας δυνατός πόνος καθώς ένιωθε τα δόντια του να τρυπάν το δέρμα της και να καρφώνονται βαθειά στο λαιμό της. Ένιωσε όλα να θολώνουν. Ο αέρας ήταν πιο παγωμένος και ο μόνος ήχος που ακουγόταν ήταν ο ήχος αυτού του άντρα καθώς ρουφούσε λαίμαργα το αίμα της.

Σχεδόν λιπόθυμη η Κάντυ προσγειώθηκε στα χέρια του Ρίντο. Ο Ρίντο την κοίταξε τρυφερά και της ψιθύρισε:

"Θα έρθω να σε βρω μικρή μου", της είπε και σηκώθηκε όρθιος έχοντας ανακτήσει και πάλι τις δυνάμεις του. Από τους θάμνους ακούγονταν γρήγορα βήματα να πλησιάζουν:

"Δεν θα με προλάβεις ούτε αυτή τη φορά Κιρίγιου", είπε και έτρεξε μακριά από τον λόφο.

Ο Κιρίγιου είδε το σώμα της Κάντυ και έσκυψε επάνω της:

"Δεν θα τη γλυτώσεις αυτή τη φορά Κουράν" φώναξε και σταμάτησε κοιτώντας την Κάντυ.

"Πρέπει να τον πιάσω πριν κάνει κακό και σε άλλους", της ψιθύρισε ο Κιρίγιου.

"Πιες αυτό και θα σε βοηθήσει", της είπε και έβαλε ένα μπουκαλάκι με κόκκινο υγρό στη χούφτα της καθώς την εγκατέλειψε κυνηγώντας τον Ρίντο Κουράν.

* * *

**Κεφάλαιο 2**

"Άλμπερτ", φώναξε σαστισμένη η Κάντυ καθώς μπήκε αιφνιδίως στο γραφείο του και η βαλίτσα έπεσε από το χέρι της. Ο Τζωρτζ απομακρύνθηκε απότομα από την αγκαλιά του Άλμπερτ και βγήκε αμέσως έξω από το γραφείο αποφεύγοντας το βλέμμα της.

Ο Άλμπερτ κουμπώνοντας το πουκάμισό του, δεν ήξερε τι να της πει, τι να της εξηγήσει:

"Κάντυ! Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ τέτοια ώρα; Είναι σχεδόν μεσάνυχτα", ρώτησε με αγωνία.

"Άλμπερτ… Τι συμβαίνει;" η Κάντυ τον κοιτούσε σαν χαμένη.

Ο Άλμπερτ δεν μπορούσε να της απαντήσει. Δεν μπορούσε να της λέει άλλα ψέματα αλλά και την αλήθεια ήταν δύσκολο να την ξεστομίσει:

"Κάντυ, αυτό που είδες... Μην με φέρνεις σε δύσκολη θέση Κάντυ. Δεν πρέπει να πεις σε κανέναν ότι είδες... Καταλαβαίνεις;"

"Μην ανησυχείς Άλμπερτ. Το μυστικό σου είναι ασφαλές μαζί μου", τον καθησύχασε η Κάντυ.

Ο Άλμπερτ έτρεξε και την αγκάλιασε:

"Καλή μου Κάντυ..." είπε αλλά σάστισε: "Κάντυ είσαι παγωμένη!"

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταξε στα μάτια:

"Άλμπερτ, έχω να σου πω κάτι πιο περίεργο από αυτό που μόλις είδα".

Η Κάντυ έκατσε και εξήγησε στον Άλμπερτ αυτό που της είχε συμβεί. Ο Άλμπερτ δεν πίστευε στα αυτιά του. Είχε ακούσει για ιστορίες με βρικόλακες αλλά αυτό; Πως να το πιστέψει αυτό; Η Κάντυ βρικόλακας;

"Και τι θα συμβεί τώρα Κάντυ;"

"Θα φύγω Άλμπερτ. Θα πάω να αναζητήσω τον Κουράν. Μόνο αυτός μπορεί να μου δώσει απαντήσεις. Θα ψάξω όσο χρειαστεί. Θα τον αναζητήσω στα πέρατα της Γης. Άλλωστε όπως διάβασα στη βιβλιοθήκη στο εξής έχω όσο χρόνο θέλω μπροστά μου. Δεν μπορώ να μείνω εδώ. Δεν θέλω να πληγώσω τους αγαπημένους μου, αλλά ούτε μπορώ να με δουν όλοι να παραμένω στην ίδια ηλικία. Για φαντάσου! Τι θα τους εξηγήσω; Τι θα τους πω; Μόνο σε σένα ήρθα Άλμπερτ. Να σε αποχαιρετήσω και να σε ευχαριστήσω για όλα όσα έκανες για μένα".

"Κάντυ! Πως να το χωνέψω; Πως να δεχτώ ότι δεν πρόκειται να σε ξαναδώ", ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ με σπασμένη από την αγωνία φωνή.

"Δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς πια για μένα πια Άλμπερτ. Θα ζω για πάντα στην αιωνιότητα και στη σκέψη μου θα ζει για πάντα το χαμόγελό σου. Πρέπει να φύγω Άλμπερτ", είπε η Κάντυ και τον πλησίασε:

"Η μυρωδιά σου έχει αρχίσει και γίνεται έντονα προκλητική όσο περνάει η ώρα."

Τον κοίταξε για μια τελευταία φορά και εξαφανίστηκε από το γραφείο του αφήνοντάς τον σαστισμένο.

* * *

**Κεφάλαιο 3**

Ο Τέρρενς ακούμπησε το ποτήρι με το ουίσκι στο χερούλι της πολυθρόνας και συνέχισε να κοιτάζει τη φωτιά που έκαιγε στο τζάκι. Οι σκέψεις του ήταν χαμένες κοιτώντας στον καναπέ τον νεαρό Τέρρυ που τον είχε πάρει ο ύπνος. Ο νεαρός έμοιαζε τόσο πολύ με αυτόν όταν ήταν νέος! Ο εγγονός του ακολουθούσε πιστά τα βήματα του παππού του στο θέατρο. Είχε 5 χρόνια μέχρι να αποφοιτήσει ακόμα, αλλά ο Τέρρενς ήταν σίγουρος ότι θα έκανε μεγάλη καριέρα.

Γύρισε το κεφάλι προς το παράθυρο για να δει για μια ακόμη φορά το χιόνι να πέφτει πυκνό έξω, αλλά ξαφνικά τα έχασε. Ήταν εκείνη! Τα ίδια αθώα μάτια. Η ίδια μορφή. Το μυαλό του έπαιζε παράξενα παιχνίδια. Έβλεπε τη μορφή της όπως πριν από 35 χρόνια που την αντίκρισε για τελευταία φορά στο νοσοκομείο της Νέας Υόρκης. Κατευθύνθηκε προς το μπαλκόνι και άνοιξε την μπαλκονόπορτα. Το κρύο πάγωσε το πρόσωπό του και ο αέρας που ανέπνεε πάγωσε τα πνευμόνια του.

"Κάντυ!", ψέλλισε.

"Τέρρυ", είπε η Κάντυ συγκινημένη.

"Μα πως; Δεν είναι δυνατόν!", είπε ο Τέρρυ κοιτάζοντας τη μορφή της. Στο πρόσωπό του είχε χαραχτεί όλη η αγάπη του γι'αυτήν. Μια αγάπη που δεν πέθανε όλα αυτά τα χρόνια. Μια αγάπη που ζούσε μέσα του και σιγόκαιγε ακόμα.

"Δεν είμαι εγώ Τέρρυ. Δεν είμαι ζωντανή πια. Είμαι νεκρή!"

"Είσαι τόσο όμορφη Κάντυ! Σαν άγγελος!", της είπε ο Τέρρυ μη ξέροντας τι να πιστέψει.

"Ή σαν δαίμονας"

"Είμαι κι εγώ νεκρός; Για να μπορώ να σε βλέπω; Γιατί σε αυτή τη ζωή δεν μπόρεσα να σε έχω κοντά μου. Τώρα πια για να ακούω τη φωνή σου να ψιθυρίζει το όνομά μου πρέπει να είμαι στον παράδεισο".

"Δεν υπάρχει παράδεισος.. Μόνο η κόλαση υπάρχει. Τόσα χρόνια... Τόσα χρόνια περιπλανούμαι και διψάω, διψάω για το αίμα σου, μόνο για το αίμα σου Τέρρυ", είπε η Κάντυ και χάιδεψε απαλά τον λαιμό του.

Ο Τέρρυ χωρίς να χάσει λεπτό και μη έχοντας καν συναίσθηση της κατάστασης τράβηξε δυνατά τον γιακά του πουκαμίσου του σκίζοντάς τον και αφήνοντας εκτεθειμένο στο βλέμμα της το λαιμό του.

"Είναι δικό σου Κάντυ. Ότι είχα πάντα ήταν δικό σου. Αν μπορώ να κάνω το ελάχιστο για σένα ακόμα και τώρα, θα το κάνω με όλη μου την καρδιά. Όλη μου η ζωή ήταν πάντα δική σου", είπε ο Τέρρυ νιώθοντας πως ήταν γι'αυτόν η ώρα να πεθάνει στην αγκαλιά της γυναίκας που αγαπούσε. Και ήταν διατεθειμένος να το κάνει χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Χωρίς κανέναν δισταγμό.

"Είναι τόσο δελεαστική η πρότασή σου Τέρρυ!", του ψιθύρισε.

"Πάρε με μαζί σου Κάντυ. Πάρε ζωή από τη ζωή μου", παρακάλεσε ο Τέρρυ.

"Αυτό θα κάνω Τέρρυ" είπε η Κάντυ και πλησίασε τον λαιμό του:

"Θα κυλάς για πάντα μέσα μου. Για όλη την αιωνιότητα".

Ο Τέρρυ ένιωσε τα χείλη της στο λαιμό του και μετά έναν πόνο. Ένιωθε σιγά-σιγά τις δυνάμεις του να τον εγκαταλείπουν. Τα μάτια του πετάριζαν καθώς η Κάντυ έπινε και την τελευταία γουλιά από το αίμα του. Στα χέρια της πια κράταγε σφιχτά το άψυχο σώμα του. Δεν υπήρχε γουλιά που να μη ήπιε. Ένιωθε το αίμα του να κυλάει μέσα της. Δεν άκουσε ούτε μια κραυγή, ούτε μια αντίρρηση από τα χείλη του, ούτε μια διαμαρτυρία καθώς ο Τέρρυ άφηνε την ψυχή του στα χέρια της. Έσκυψε από πάνω του δακρυσμένη:

"Τώρα Τέρρυ θα ζεις για πάντα μέσα μου. Είσαι για πάντα δικός μου".

Ακούμπησε το σώμα του στο μπαλκόνι και έφυγε μακριά. Η αναζήτησή της δεν είχε ακόμα τελειώσει.

* * *

**Κεφάλαιο 4**

"Κάναμε-σαμα" φώναξε η Γιούκι και έτρεξε προς το μέρος του. Ο Κάναμε την έσφιξε επάνω του και η Γιούκι πλησίασε ανυπόμονα το λαιμό του. Άκουγε το αίμα του να τρέχει στις φλέβες του και το μυαλό της είχε θολώσει. Ακούμπησε τα χείλη της στο λαιμό του και με τη γλώσσα της τον έγλυψε απαλά. Ο Κάναμε απομακρύνθηκε. Η Γιούκι σάστισε:

"Δεν θα πάρεις αυτό που ζητάς Γιούκι", της είπε αυστηρά.

"Κάναμε-σαμα;" ψέλλισε η Γιούκι σαστισμένη. Δίψαγε τόσο για το αίμα του και ο Κάναμε πρώτη φορά της το αρνιόταν.

Ο Κάναμε έσκυψε και τη φίλησε στο στόμα. Πήρε λαίμαργα τα χείλη της και συνέχισε να την φιλάει καθώς την έσπρωξε προς το κρεβάτι του. Την έριξε με μια απότομη κίνηση και ξάπλωσε επάνω της συνεχίζοντας να τη φιλάει δυνατά:

"Δεν θα ξαναπιείς ούτε σταγόνα από εμένα Γιούκι αν δεν με φωνάξεις με το όνομά μου. Μετά από τόσο καιρό κι ακόμα με φωνάζεις σάμα. Σύντομα θα είσαι γυναίκα μου", διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Κάναμε.

"Κάναμε-σα..." ψέλλισε η Γιούκι αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει την πρόταση γιατί ο Κάναμε έσκυψε και κάρφωσε δυνατά τα δόντια του στο λαιμό της. Ρούφαγε λαίμαργα το αίμα της και μόλις σταμάτησε την κοίταξε με τα μάτια του κατακόκκινα:

"Ούτε γουλιά για σένα Γιούκι".

"Κάναμε, Κάναμε" ψέλλισε η Γιούκι και λιποθύμησε.

Ο Κάναμε τη σκέπασε και ξάπλωσε δίπλα της. Ήταν αποφασισμένος. Θα την κέρδιζε ολοκληρωτικά με κάθε κόστος.

* * *

Το φως στο σοκάκι ήταν λιγοστό. Ο Ζέρο διέκρινε στο δρόμο σωριασμένη μια λεπτή φιγούρα. Πλησίασε. Οι ξανθιές της μπούκλες έπεφταν στους ώμους της και τα πράσινα μάτια της τον κοίταγαν ξεψυχισμένα.

"Κουράν" ψιθύρισε.

Ο Ζέρο τραβήχτηκε απότομα και έβγαλε το Bloody Rose του σημαδεύοντας την:

"Ποια είσαι;"

"Κιρίγιου" ψέλλισε η Κάντυ.

Ο Ζέρο την κοίταζε εξεταστικά. Βλέποντάς την τόσο αδύναμη τη σήκωσε στην αγκαλιά του και τη μετέφερε στο δωμάτιο του Κρος. Ο Κρος την περιποιήθηκε και της έδωσε μια ταμπλέτα αίματος. Αμέσως η Κάντυ άρχισε να ξαναβρίσκει τις αισθήσεις της. Τα μάτια της έπεσαν πάνω στον Ζέρο που στεκόταν ακουμπισμένος στον τοίχο και την κοίταζε.

"Σ'ευχαριστώ", του είπε τρυφερά.

Ο Ζέρο έμοιαζε να χάνετε στο βλέμμα της:

"Ποια είσαι;", τη ρώτησε με καχύποπτο ύφος.

"Με λένε Κάντυ. Έρχομαι από πολύ μακριά".

"Το όνομα που φώναζες. Κιρίγιου. Γιατί το φώναζες;"

"Τον αναζητώ. Τον ξέρεις;"

Ο Ζέρο δεν απάντησε.

"Πες μας τι ζητάς;"

"Έρχομαι από την Αμερική. Πριν πολλά χρόνια με δάγκωσε ο Κουράν και ο Κιρίγιου που τον ακολουθούσε μου έδωσε λίγο αίμα. Από τότε αναζητώ τον Κουράν. Δεν ξέρω γιατί... αλλά τον αναζητώ".

"Είναι ο αφέντης σου. Γι'αυτό τον αναζητάς", είπε ο Ζέρο φέρνοντας στο νου του τη φιγούρα της Σιζούκα.

"Εσείς ποιοι είστε;", ρώτησε η Κάντυ.

"Είμαι ο Ζέρο Κιρίγιου. Ο άντρας που σε βοήθησε πρέπει να ήταν ο πατέρας μου. Πριν πόσο καιρό τους συνάντησες;"

"Πριν 90 χρόνια"

"Τότε μάλλον ο παππούς του…"

Ο Ζέρο ένιωσε μια περίεργη σύνδεση με την Κάντυ. Την πλησίασε και έκατσε κοντά της. Άρχισε να τη ρωτάει για τη ζωή της και να της εξηγεί κάποια πράγματα που πιθανών δεν ήξερε. Αυτή τη γυναίκα τη βοήθησε ο πρόγονός του και τώρα ήταν σειρά του να της σταθεί.

* * *

Η Γιούκι ξύπνησε εξαντλημένη και πεινασμένη. Δίπλα της κοιμόταν ο Κάναμε. Κοίταξε το πρόσωπό του. Τόσο όμορφο! Η μυρωδιά του, τόσο λαχταριστή! Πλησίασε απαλά προς το λαιμό του. Άκουγε το αίμα του να κυλάει και στο μυαλό της ηχούσαν ήδη οι γουλιές της καθώς ρούφαγε το αίμα του. Ο Κάναμε άνοιξε απότομα τα μάτια του και την έσπρωξε μακριά.

"Γιούκι... θέλεις κάτι από μένα;"

"Διψάω Κάναμε"

"Δεν σε άκουσα καλά Γιούκι"

"Θέλω το αίμα σου Κάναμε", είπε αποφασιστικά η Γιούκι και ο Κάναμε γύρισε ελαφριά το κεφάλι του προβάλλοντας το λαιμό του.

Η Γιούκι ρίχτηκε επάνω του με όλη της τη δύναμη και τρύπησε άγαρμπα και λαίμαργα το λαιμό του σε διάφορα σημεία αφήνοντας τα σημάδια από τα δόντια της. Ο Κουράν αδύναμος και εξασθενημένος άφησε το κεφάλι του να πέσει προς τα πίσω.

"Έτσι θα πρέπει να μου απευθύνεσαι Γιούκι".

* * *

**Κεφάλαιο 5**

"Είμαι τόσο καιρό εδώ Ζέρο. Πότε θα με πας στον Κουράν; Πρέπει να τον δω", διαμαρτυρήθηκε η Κάντυ. Ο Ζέρο την κοίταξε ερευνητικά.

"Είναι τόσο σημαντικός για σένα Κάντυ;", ρώτησε και ο τόνος του έκρυβε ζήλια και παράπονο. Το τελευταίο διάστημα πέρναγε πολύ χρόνο μαζί της. Και μόνο η παρουσία της δίπλα του ήταν αρκετή. Μύριζε το αίμα της και λαχταρούσε να το δοκιμάσει. Τελευταία έπαιρνε περισσότερες ταμπλέτες αίματος από όσες συνήθως.

"Τον αναζητώ όλη μου τη ζωή. Θέλω να τον βρω. Να μου εξηγήσει…"

"Δεν εξηγούν οι αφέντες Κάντυ", της είπε ο Ζέρο και την πλησίασε. Απομάκρυνε τα μαλλιά της από τον λαιμό της και έσκυψε επάνω της. Η Κάντυ έμεινε ακίνητη. Πρώτη φορά την πλησίαζε κάποιος έτσι μετά από τον Κουράν. Ο Ζέρο ακούμπησε τα χείλη του στο λαιμό της. Το αίμα της κυλούσε πιο έντονα καθώς η καρδιά της χτυπούσε δυνατά. Ένιωσε έντονους τους παλμούς της στα χείλη του. Άγγιξε το απαλό της δέρμα με τα κοφτερά δόντια του και τα βύθισε με δύναμη στο λαιμό της. Η Κάντυ ένιωθε την ανάσα της να κόβεται καθώς άκουγε τον Ζέρο να ρουφάει λαίμαργα το αίμα της. Ο Ζέρο τραβήχτηκε και σκούπισε το αίμα που έτρεχε από το στόμα του νιώθοντας την πείνα του να έχει καταπραϋνθεί. Η Κάντυ κουλουριάστηκε προσπαθώντας να επανακτήσει τις δυνάμεις της. Πλημυρισμένη από συναισθήματα που δεν είχε ξανανιώσει ντρεπόταν ακόμα και να αντικρύσει τον Ζέρο.

* * *

Το σώμα της Κάντυ είχε αρχίσει να πονάει. Μετά από τόσα χρόνια η επίδραση του αίματος που της είχε δώσει ο Κιρίγιου είχε εξασθενήσει. Σύντομα θα ξέπεφτε στο Επίπεδο Ε. Ο Ζέρο την κοιτούσε και προσπαθούσε να τη βοηθήσει. Η ταμπλέτα που της έδωσε σχεδόν δεν είχε καμία επίδραση επάνω της. Η Κάντυ κοίταξε τον Ζέρο και τον πλησίασε απειλητικά. Τον έσπρωξε ρίχνοντάς τον στο πάτωμα. Έσκυψε από πάνω του και πλησίασε στον λαιμό του. Ο Ζέρο τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω της:

"Μη διστάζεις Κάντυ", την παρότρυνε.

"Θα με σκοτώσεις αν σε αγγίξω;", ρώτησε ανυπόμονα η Κάντυ.

"Όχι εσένα", είπε ο Ζέρο και ένιωσε τα δόντια της Κάντυ να καρφώνονται στο λαιμό του. Την κράτησε πιο σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του μέχρι που ένιωσε τις δυνάμεις του να εξασθενούν. Μόλις η Κάντυ ένιωσε τα χέρια του να χαλαρώνουν γύρω της τραβήχτηκε μακριά του και τον κοίταξε. Ένιωθε το αίμα του να τρέχει μέσα της. Είχε πάνω από 50 χρόνια να νιώσει αυτό το συναίσθημα. Από τότε που στράγγιξε το αίμα του Τέρρυ. Αλλά αυτή η σύνδεση με τον Ζέρο ήταν πιο δυνατή. Είχε νιώσει το αίμα της να φεύγει από μέσα της στα χέρια του και είχε πιει κι αυτή το δικό του. Αυτή η σύνδεση αίματος έμοιαζε πιο δυνατή από οτιδήποτε γνώριζε ως τώρα η Κάντυ. Έπεσε και έμεινε στην αγκαλιά του για ώρα.

* * *

"Οι κρίσεις της Κάντυ γίνονται όλο και πιο έντονες. Όλο και πιο συχνές. Ανησυχώ τελευταία Ζέρο. Πρέπει κάπως να τη βοηθήσουμε".

"Πιστεύεις ότι ο Κουράν θα την βοηθήσει;"

"Ο Κουράν ήταν πάντα πρόθυμος και συνεργάσιμος αλλά για ένα τέτοιο θέμα δεν μπορώ να ξέρω. Όμως εσύ Ζέρο τόσο καιρό επιμένεις να μην τον δει η Κάντυ; Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;"

Ο Ζέρο έφερε και πάλι στη μνήμη του τη Σιζούκα:

"Δεν μπορείς να ξέρεις πόσο άσχημα μπορεί να συμπεριφερθεί ένας αφέντης Διευθυντή Κρος. Φοβάμαι πως αν η Κάντυ πέσει στα χέρια του Κουράν ο Κουράν δεν θα αφήσει ανεκμετάλλευτο το γεγονός. Για ποιον άλλο λόγο να την αφήσει ζωντανή αν δεν είχε σκοπό να τη χρησιμοποιήσει άλλωστε".

"Καταλαβαίνω τους φόβους σου Ζέρο, αλλά ακόμα κι έτσι ο Κουράν είναι ο μόνος που μπορεί να τη βοηθήσει. Θέλεις να του μιλήσω εγώ;"

"Όχι. Αυτό θα το κάνω εγώ", είπε ο Ζέρο και βγήκε από το γραφείο του Κρος.

* * *

**Κεφάλαιο 6**

"Δεν έχω κανέναν λόγο να σε κρατάω ζωντανό. Η παρουσία σου εδώ είναι μεγάλη πρόκληση για μένα", είπε ο Κάναμε χωρίς καν να γυρίσει να κοιτάξει τον Ζέρο.

"Δεν θα με σκότωνες χωρίς να με ακούσεις".

"Τι σε κάνει να το πιστεύεις αυτό Κιρίγιου;"

"Δεν θα έκανες κάτι που θα πλήγωνε τη Γιούκι, σωστά;" απάντησε με σιγουριά ο Ζέρο.

Ο Κάναμε τον κοίταξε ψυχρά:

"Λέγε γιατί είσαι εδώ;"

"Υπάρχει κάποια γυναίκα που θέλει να σε συναντήσει. Κάποια που έκανες κάποτε από άνθρωπο βρικόλακα", είπε ο Ζέρο που με δυσκολία κρατιόταν ψύχραιμος. Τα μάτια του πέταγαν σπίθες από το μίσος, την οργή και το θυμό που ένιωθε.

"Αν είχα κάνει κάτι τέτοιο θα το ήξερα Κιρίγιου. Δεν μπορεί να υπάρχει τέτοια γυναίκα".

"Είναι τόσο σίγουρη ότι ήσουν εσύ, όσο σίγουρη είναι και για το όνομά της".

"Ας έρθει να μου το πει η ίδια τότε", είπε ο Κάναμε και γύρισε την πλάτη στον Ζέρο ο οποίος έφυγε αμέσως από το γραφείο του.

Στο διάδρομο συνάντησε τη Γιούκι. Αυτή σάστισε με την απρόσμενη επίσκεψη του Ζέρο. Νιώθοντας ότι δεν απειλείται στο χώρο της πλησίασε να του μιλήσει:

"Πως είσαι Ζέρο;"

"Δεν σε αφορά".

"Τι κάνεις εδώ;"

"Ούτε αυτό σε αφορά" απάντησε ο Ζέρο και απομακρύνθηκε.

Η Γιούκι τον κοιτούσε λυπημένη να φεύγει. Ο Ζέρο που τόσα είχαν περάσει μαζί και που τόσο πολύ τον αγαπούσε, τώρα πια δεν της μιλούσε καν. '_Πόσο σκληρός είσαι Ζέρο; Ποτέ δεν με άφησες να μπω στην καρδιά σου_'.

Όταν μπήκε στο γραφείο του Κάναμε η Γιούκι τον πλησίασε:

"Κάναμε τι ήθελε ο Ζέρο εδώ".

"Θέλει να μου γνωρίσει κάποια. Θα σου πω όταν θα ξέρω περισσότερα. Εσύ όμως Γιούκι γιατί είσαι τόσο αναστατωμένη; Επειδή είδες τον Κιρίγιου;"

Η Γιούκι έριξε τα μάτια της χαμηλά:

"Δεν μου μίλησε καν", ψέλλισε.

"Ακόμα τον αγαπάς Γιούκι;"

"Το ξέρεις πιο καλά από μένα Κάναμε. Ένα κομμάτι της καρδιάς μου πάντα θα ανήκει στον Ζέρο".

"Πόσο σκληρή είσαι Γιούκι! Θα ήθελες να είσαι μαζί του, έτσι;"

Η Γιούκι αγκάλιασε τον Κάναμε:

"Δίπλα σε σένα θέλω να είμαι Κάναμε. Μην το ξεχνάς ποτέ αυτό. Μην αμφισβητήσεις ποτέ τα συναισθήματά μου. Είσαι η αρχή του κόσμου μου και θα είσαι και το τέλος αλλά και όλος ο κόσμος μου", είπε η Γιούκι και τον φίλησε.

Ο Κάναμε έσκυψε και τη δάγκωσε τρυφερά αφήνοντας το αίμα της να τρέξει στο λαιμό της. Από τα χείλη της Γιούκι έφυγε ένας αναστεναγμός καθώς αφηνόταν στην αγκαλιά του.

Ο Ζέρο που απομακρυνόταν ένιωσε ξαφνικά τη μυρωδιά από το αίμα της. Γύρισε πίσω και κοίταξε το κτίριο. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα μέσα του που να τον έφερνε πια κοντά της. Το μυαλό του, η καρδιά του και το αίμα του ήταν μόνο για την Κάντυ.

* * *

Ο Ζέρο έσπρωξε την πόρτα και άφησε την Κάντυ να περάσει πρώτη. Ο Κάναμε κοίταξε με περιέργεια το πρόσωπό της. Τα όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά της τράβηξαν την προσοχή του. Μπορούσε να ακούσει την καρδιά της να χτυπάει δυνατά από ανυπομονησία.

Η Κάντυ γύρισε προς το μέρος του Ζέρο:

"Δεν είναι αυτός Ζέρο", είπε η Κάντυ.

"Είναι ο μοναδικός Κουράν. Μπορείς να είσαι βέβαιη γι'αυτό!"

"Δεν είναι αυτός. Είμαι σίγουρη".

"Έλα κάθισε κοντά μου", την παρότρυνε ο Κάναμε.

Η Κάντυ πλησίασε διστακτικά.

"Πότε συνάντησες τον Κουράν;"

"Πριν 90 χρόνια".

"Χμ! Δεν ήμουν εγώ Ζέρο. Η φίλη σου συνάντησε τον Ρίντο".

Το αίμα του Ζέρο πάγωσε. Μα τότε ο Κάναμε δεν μπορούσε να βοηθήσει ούτε την Κάντυ. Αν δεν ήταν αυτός που την δάγκωσε τότε… ήταν κι αυτή στην ίδια μοίρα με αυτόν.

"Πως σε λένε;"

"Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντλευ".

"Λοιπόν Ζέρο. Τι ζητάς από εμένα; Τι μπορώ να κάνω εγώ για τη φίλη σου;", ρώτησε με βλοσυρό ύφος ο Κάναμε.

"Ξέρεις τι μπορείς να κάνεις".

"Μπορώ μόνο να υποθέσω. Εκτός κι αν εσύ θες να μου ζητήσεις κάτι" είπε ο Κάναμε κοιτώντας τον προκλητικά.

Ο Ζέρο τον κοίταξε οργισμένος. Ο Κουράν θα έκανε ότι μπορούσε για να τον ταπεινώσει:

"Δως της το αίμα σου Κάναμε"

"Και γιατί να θέλω να το κάνω αυτό;"

"Για να κοιμάσαι ήσυχος πια Κάναμε. Αν το κάνεις δεν θα έχεις να με φοβάσαι πια για τη ζωή της Γιούκι".

Ο Κάναμε κοίταξε την Κάντυ και άφησε το λαιμό του εκτεθειμένο μπροστά της. Η Κάντυ πλησίασε δειλά και κάρφωσε τα δόντια της στο δέρμα του ρουφώντας του το αίμα. Ο Κάναμε γύρισε τα μάτια στον Ζέρο όσο ένιωθε το αίμα του να φεύγει από μέσα του:

"Εσύ όμως δεν θα έχεις λόγο να κοιμάσαι ήσυχος Κιρίγιου", είπε καθώς ένιωθε τα χείλη της Κάντυ να αποτραβιούνται από το λαιμό του.

Τα μάτια του Ζέρο πέταγαν σπίθες από το θυμό του. Τράβηξε από το χέρι την Κάντυ προς το μέρος του:

"Δεν θα χάλαγα τον ύπνο μου για κάποιον σαν κι εσένα Κουράν".

"Δεν θα συμφωνούσα μαζί σου Κιρίγιου".

Τη διαμάχη διέκοψε η Γιούκι που μύρισε το αίμα του Κάναμε και έτρεξε προς τα εκεί:

"Κάναμε!", φώναξε και έτρεξε προς το μέρος του.

"Ποια είναι αυτή; Γιατί έχει το αίμα σου πάνω της;"

"Είναι μια φίλη του Κιρίγιου. Έφτασε να υποχρεωθεί σε μένα για να τη βοηθήσει".

Η Γιούκι έξαλλη κοίταξε την Κάντυ με ζήλια:

"Από πού την ξέρεις αυτή για να φτάσεις να ρίξεις τον εγωισμό σου τόσο Ζέρο;", φώναξε η Γιούκι και ο Ζέρο της απάντησε εκνευρισμένος:

"Την ξέρω όσο χρειάζεται για να παρακαλέσω τον Κουράν για αυτήν".

Η Γιούκι με δάκρυα στα μάτια χαστούκισε τον Ζέρο:

"Σε μισώ", του φώναξε, "σε μισώ με όλη μου την ψυχή".

Η Κάντυ σαστισμένη δεν μπορούσε να αρθρώσει κουβέντα.

Ο Κάναμε άρπαξε τη Γιούκι από το χέρι:

"Τόσο πολύ τον αγαπάς Γιούκι; Τόσο που να ζηλέψεις αυτό το αθώο κορίτσι;"

"Άφησέ με Κάναμε" τραβήχτηκε η Γιούκι και πήγε απειλητικά προς το μέρος της Κάντυ.

Η Κάντυ σαστισμένη ψέλλισε το όνομα του Ζέρο, γεγονός που έκανε ακόμα πιο έξαλλη τη Γιούκι. Η ασφάλεια από το Bloody Rose βγήκε και ο Ζέρο ακούμπησε την κάνη στον κρόταφό της:

"Μην τολμήσεις να την αγγίξεις Γιούκι".

Η Γιούκι πάγωσε. Τον κοίταζε με μάτια δακρυσμένα:

"Θα έφτανες μέχρι εκεί για χάρη της;", τον ρώτησε με παράπονο. Η Γιούκι πλησίασε την Κάντυ και έβαλε τα δόντια της στο λαιμό της ρουφώντας μέχρι και την τελευταία σταγόνα της. Άφησε το σώμα της άψυχο να πέσει κάτω. Ο Ζέρο δεν τόλμαγε να αντιδράσει. Η Γιούκι τον κοίταξε στα μάτια:

"Δεν θα έφτανες μέχρι εκεί τελικά Ζέρο".

Ο Ζέρο δεν απάντησε. Πάτησε τη σκανδάλη την ώρα που ο Κάναμε τρύπαγε το στήθος του και ξερίζωνε την καρδιά του. Τα δυο σώματα έπεσαν στο πάτωμα. Ο Κάναμε έτρεξε προς τη Γιούκι:

"Σου είχα πει ότι αν αποφασίσεις να φύγεις ή θα σε σκότωνα ή θα με σκότωνες εσύ Γιούκι", πήρε το Bloody Rose από τα χέρια του Zero και αυτοπυροβολήθηκε.

Οι τελευταίοι απόγονοι της οικογένειας Κουράν έσβησαν μαζί εκείνο το τραγικό βράδυ.

**ΤΕΛΟΣ**


End file.
